


my kind person, rhodonite in the sun

by chouzai



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i love lisayuki so much i just start Crying, i'm so moved by hidamari rhodonite oh my God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouzai/pseuds/chouzai
Summary: rhodonite: a stone assisting in compassion and necessary in helping unconditional love flourish.





	my kind person, rhodonite in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> do y'all ever realize how lisayuki core hidamari rhodonite is because holy shit  
> unbeta'd bc im a fool im sorry

The warmth in her chest is normal. At least, it's what Yukina tells herself. In their youth, before she formed solid walls around herself, her chest being warm and tight when she looked at Lisa was common. Lisa was her best friend, her second home away from home. For the awkward little Yukina, Lisa was her saving grace.

That's why, when her chest tightens as the brunette smiles at her, eyes big and glimmering with affection, Yukina writes it off. But when they part for the evening, she wishes they didn't have to. She wishes the night would be a little longer, wishes she could hear Lisa babble on and on about her day, hear her whine _Yukinaaa~!_ when she thinks she isn't listening to her chatter. Though when she reaches out to tug at her wrist, Yukina stops herself, and luckily, Lisa doesn't notice.

They bid each other a nonchalant good night and later, lying in bed, Yukina thinks the darkened sky drags on far too long for her liking. She's left staring at her phone, vaguely hoping Lisa would sense she were still awake and send her messages littered with emojis. But Yukina knows the lights in Lisa's room have long been shut off for the night, and she thinks, if she had kept her own lights on well past midnight, perhaps Lisa would be awake right now to keep her company. 

Lisa always did that, even in the dead of night. Even in the cold of the darkness, Lisa was there. Lisa was warm. Lisa was kind. Even with the moon high in the sky, with Lisa, it was as though the sun had never set. With these thoughts in mind, Yukina curls in on herself, cheeks burning red. Had she always thought of Lisa like that? Like she was the kindest person in the whole world and she was blessed to know her?

(And she thinks yes, yes she has. Because Lisa truly was a blessing in her life— The only supporting person in her pursuit of music when she believed herself to be alone).

A kind person.

 _Her_ kind person.

That's who Lisa was.

And she feels that regular warmth in her chest blossom into something more, as though the flower was simply waiting for her to think things out, because now that she's let her emotional restraints go, she has the time to do so. It's an alien emotion, and she can't easily place a name on it like everything else. It keeps her awake, golden eyes locked on the darkness of her room. _What is it?_  she wonders. _What is this?_

Unable to fall asleep, Yukina rises from her bed, gaze trailing towards where she knows her desk is. If she wrote lyrics to pour out these feelings, what would it turn out like? These warm emotions, wrapping her in a hug as reassuring as the brunette herself... These feelings she can't name, that she's unable to fully describe because of how complex she knows they are... If she could pick out words to help place a name to them, would she feel satisfied? Would she feel content enough to let this warmth go in another passing thought?

Yukina thinks it's useless simply wondering of the possibilities, and instead, she gets out of bed and turns on her desk's lamp. She picks up a pen, takes out paper to compose, and then she writes. She writes and writes, scribbling out words here and there, and when she's finished, it's already morning and she hasn't slept. Her phone rings with what she knows is Lisa's good morning message, and after finally placing a name to these feelings, she thinks she wants to see her. So she replies with a simple _Can you come over?_ before even giving her a morning greeting in response, and not even a minute later, she hears a sound from her window.

Lisa looks panicked when stumbles into her room. Her hair isn't even brushed, her cheek a little red from how Yukina knows she sleeps on her side, and a thought comes to mind of how very few have seen Lisa like this, and she's one of those few. Her chest flutters, and she feels herself smiling, but it's quickly replaced with confusion as Lisa puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Yukina, are you okay?! Asking me to come over so early in the morning— Did something happen?! Did you have a bad dream?! Should I make something sweet for you for breakfast? Will that help?!"

"I'm fine... Be quieter, it's still early."

Lisa blinks at her, hands slipping from her shoulders to her side, an awkward laugh leaving her. "O-oh... Right, sorry... Aha... Having Yukina take initiative to see me so early... I got really worked up, you know?"

The vocalist smiles in mild amusement, her head shaking. Always ever the worrier, fussing over her like she was the most important gem in the world... Lisa had a habit of doing that, didn't she? "You do that a lot," comes her simple comment, and before Lisa could even respond, she's already moving to settle down on her bed, a quiet yawn leaving her. The brunette tilts her head, and noticing it's still dark in her room, her lamp being the only light source aside from the rising sun, her mouth falls open in surprise.

"Yukina... Have you slept yet? Did you stay up composing? That can always wait— Not sleeping is bad for your skin! It's lucky it's a weekend and band practice is later! You can take a nap if you want? Or maybe we should cancel... Working on a few hours of sleep isn't healthy so—"

"Lisa."

"Yeah?"

"Be quiet for a bit."

She's quick to obey, her lips curled into a sheepish smile. Yukina closes her eyes momentarily, but she's careful to not relax completely. It'd be a waste to fall asleep now, especially when she's decided resolve whatever she feels towards Lisa. So, she opens her eyes, meets Lisa's concerned expression, and gestures towards the desk.

"Do you want to read them?"

Lisa perks at this, worry washed away with excitement. She has sparkles in her eyes, and it brings a fond smile to Yukina's lips.

"Can I?! Really?!"

"Mn. I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

As quickly as she was to give Yukina a moment of peace, she's fast to move towards the desk, hands grabbing the sheets with enthusiasm. Yukina watches carefully, the way the glimmers in her irises dissipate, the wide smile she had been wearing slowly falling from her lips. She sees the way she inhales, as though she were breathless, and when her brows begin to furrow, a sudden wave of anxiety washes over the singer.

Was she too hasty in her decision?

Truthfully, she simply wanted an outlet, and seeing as it concerned Lisa, she thought it'd be the fastest way possible to calm herself. But then Lisa begins to tear up, and it alarms Yukina to the point she's jolting up from her seat, and she's at the brunette's side as tears slide down her cheeks and onto the paper. Her heart is thumping loud in her ears, and yes, yes, she was too hasty. She should have waited a few days, see if what she thinks she feels is real, and her lips part to apologize, only to gasp when Lisa throws her arms around her. The lyrics are on the floor, but Yukina is too caught off guard to care. The embrace is tight, and Lisa's trembling, face buried into her shoulder, tears wetting both her hair and pajamas.

Her heart is loud in her ears for a different reason now, and hesitantly, her arms are wrapped around the sobbing brunette, voice soft as she calls her name.

"... Lisa?"

"Yukina..." she chokes out, and like the many times Lisa had when they were younger, Yukina rubs a hand soothingly on her back. It only spurs on more tears, so Yukina decides to remain silent, only rubbing at her back and staring awkwardly at her wall. But then Lisa pushes her away, holds her at arm's length, lashes wet with her tears and she thinks she's going to be rejected, told that these lyrics were too much, that what she feels is just all in her head and it'll go away if she gave it time. And then she notices how red Lisa's cheeks are, how she looks as if she were as blessed as Yukina felt, and all regrets are thrown out of the window.

"You... About me... Can I... Can I take it that way...?"

"That's... right."

It's a lame confession, and she thinks she should have worded it more eloquently. But she's not good with words, and Lisa knows that, and she's crying harder now, hands that had been on Yukina's shoulders covering her face. Butterflies flutter in Yukina's stomach, but she still smiles despite it, despite how her head is spinning and how red her cheeks are. And she's wrapping Lisa in another hug, waiting patiently for her to start talking again.

"I'm so happyyyyy...!" she sobs out, and it causes Yukina to freeze in place, because she's realized it's mutual, that what she had decided to name ** _love_** was something Lisa had always felt. Her mind is quick to question _How long? Since when? Have I been hurting her longer than I thought?_ but then Lisa's hugging her tightly, face buried in her shoulder again, and it's all wiped clear. She feels warm, comfortable, here in Lisa's embrace, and she finds herself ready to fall asleep.

Kind, warm, comforting.

As always, even in a situation like this, Lisa still manages to be those things.

Feeling the way Yukina begins to slump against her, Lisa's head raises, staring straight into her golden irises, a tear streaked dopey smile stretched wide on her features. "You stayed up writing lyrics for me?" She's responded to with a nod, and it takes nearly all of Lisa's willpower to not squeal into her ear. "That's so... Yukinaaaa...~!" Her hug tightens, but then she steps away, hand moving to hold Yukina's wrist and tug her towards her bed.

"I'm really moved and I want to talk about how _I_ feel about _you_ but... You should sleep, okay?"

Yukina's eyelids flutter as Lisa pushes her to lay down, even going as far as to tuck her in. Lisa smiles warmly at her, and Yukina thinks it's beautiful, tear streaks, messy hair and all, but when she moves away, her mind thinks _Don't go._ Her hand moves from under the covers to reach for her wrist, and this time, she doesn't stop herself. Lisa appears startled at first, but without any words, she understands and seats herself on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, okay~ I'll stay, because Yukina asked~" she sings, words punctuated with a soft sniffle.

"... Thank you."

Both their lips are curled into warm grins, Yukina's adorned with satisfaction and Lisa's with sheer gratitude. The singer's eyelids close, she herself comforted simply by having Lisa near. Just having her there brought everything she felt in waves, and she thinks it isn't momentary, that it's always been there. That she's always loved Lisa, and she had only forgotten it because she had been single-minded before. And when Lisa begins to speak, she's already dozing off, her voice a soft, loving melody she's never truly grown tired of hearing.

"No, _I_ should be thanking you, Yukina... I..." Lisa whispers, fingers running through Yukina's long hair. And then she trails off, realization dawning on her as she glances back at the sheets. "...Will you be showing those to the rest of Roselia?"

When she receives no answer, her heart rate races, cheeks that had been dusted pink with love becoming absolutely painted with sheer embarrassment. 

"H-hey? Yukina...? Are you asleep already...? Sh-showing those lyrics to Roselia... They... I... Um...!"

And even with Lisa's begging later in the day, Yukina shows the rest of their band, because she thinks a warm song would be a good change of pace. A song conveying the sunlight, conveying love and gratitude, it's different than their usual image, but she thinks if she could sing this song to a crowd of people, she'd always be reminded.

Of how Lisa was her support.

Of how Lisa was kindness.

Of how Lisa was her rhodonite in the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> lisa being so easily moved to tears is one of my favorite things about her she's so cute i love a girl...  
> anyhow hmu on twitter @galaxydestlny! ♪ ty for reading ♥


End file.
